Leona
How Leona joined the Tourney Leona was born in an unnamed village, residing with her family. When she was a child, Goenitz arrived at her home and demanded to talk with Gaidel, the leader of the village. He requested that Guidel join him in their duties to serve Orochi, as everyone in the village were Orochi bloodline members. However, Guidel refused as he and his family liked peace and not the violent tendencies created by the Orochi blood. Enraged, Goenitz leaves, but not before smiling towards Leona. The same night, Leona underwent the Riot of Blood and slaughtered everyone in the village. Goenitz, pleased by the results, puts her blood lust to rest for another time "when he needs her again". Dazed and shocked, she loses her memories and wanders aimlessly until she is found and later adopted by Heidern. Surprised by her natural fighting ability, he decides to raise her as a warrior under his command. In 1996, she receives her first official mission to enter the King of Fighters tournament with Ralf and Clark. Their mission was to investigate Geese Howard who had entered the tournament in search of an unknown goal. During the events of the '96 finals, Goenitz confronts her and reminds her of her Orochi lineage, causing her to worry about the future. Her troubled state carried over to the battlefield, which eventually lead to her and her partners' suspension from military service. Wanting to cheer her up, Ralf enlists them again in the the next year's tournament. She eventually remembers her past fully during the events of King of Fighters '97. Towards the tournament finals, Leona, along with Iori, suddenly went into the Riot of the Blood, induced by Orochi. By the tournament's end, she is successfully subdued and Orochi is sealed away again. Even so, Leona regrets her actions and attempts to end her life. Ralf stops her, and encourages her to continue living. Leona stays as a member of Ikari team for each and every King of Fighters tournaments during the NESTS saga. It was assumed she partook in her normal duties with Heidern during this time frame. In 2003, at the end of the tournament, Orochi's presence was getting stronger, as the seal was broken again. She entered the Riot of the Blood again and attacked Ralf and Clark, badly injuring them. She was pulled out of the team by Heidern in The King of Fighters XI due to the emotional trauma she suffered after the incident. Overcoming the shock, she is designated to join the KOF XIII tournament with her old teammates, determined to live with whatever flaws the Orochi blood invokes. After the tournament's climax, she loses consciousness and sleeps for several days. Her teammates were worried for her and stay beside her until she awakens. Comforted by their concerns, she laughs for the first time in the series. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a radio to her ear. After the announcer calls her name Leona stands at attention to the zooming camera and says "Attention!". Special Attacks Baltic Launcher (Neutral) Leona roars loud enough to summons a green medium sized ball of energy near her. If anyone stands in range, the opponent is knocked off balance. If B is held, Leona shields herself then roars, summoning the ball and sends it and herself forward. Moon Slasher (Side) Leona crouches and rises up as she slashes her hands left, creating a sharp circle of energy around herself. Ground Saber/Gliding Buster (Up) Leona runs along the ground like a ninja. If she reaches an opponent, she does a downward slash with her left arm. If B is pressed again, Leona will do a somersault jumping slash kick that sends her opponent upward. If in midair, she does the Gliding Buster kick instead. Earring Bakudan (Down) Leona takes one of her earrings and throws it at her opponent. It is actually a built in grenade. If it hits, the opponent is knocked away. Rebel Spark (Hyper Smash) Leona raises her left hand then runs forward. If she makes it to an opponent, she impales the target, lights something inside, then forces her hand out, brings her arms up through a circular movement, then swings the arms down, setting off the explosion, killing the opponent and taking a life from the stock. V-Slasher (Final Smash) Leona crouches then jumps up and dives towards her opponent. If she hits, she flies back a bit, then comes down doing a downward slash, then a jumping upward slash, creating a V made of energy that kills the opponent and takes a life from the stock. Victory Animations #Leona puts her right hand on her hip and says "Mission completed!". #*Leona puts her right hand on her hip and says "Better luck next, Ralf!". (Ralf victories only) #*Leona puts her right hand on her hip and says "I could sell, not improve, humanity with the M-Cell!". (Shin victories only) #Leona speaks into her watch communicator and says "This is Leona, I'm done here!" then removes her chain on her hair and lets it down. #*Leona speaks into her watch communicator and says "Get Commander Heidern a medic at once!" then removes her chain on her hair and lets it down. (Heidern victories only) #*Leona speaks into her watch communicator and says "Prepare a cage for the green boy." then removes her chain on her hair and lets it down. (Blanka victories only) #*Leona speaks into her watch communicator and says "The Zaibatsu is in disarray. Mission complete." then removes her chain on her hair and lets it down. (Heihachi victories only) #Leona stands, clutches her right arm, and looks in pity saying "You just... couldn't win.". #Leona senses knockout gas then collapses then says "Sleeping on the job... Isn't my... objective..." and snores. On-Screen Appearance Leona jumps out of a speeding jeep and says "I will complete the mission!". Special Quotes *It's time for my final test. (When fighting Heidern) *GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE! (When fighting Blanka) *Recording season's over now. (When fighting Alisa) *We must capture him and try to get that cell outta his body! (When fighting Shin) *So THAT is where you plot? (When fighting Heihachi) *The Ikari warriors are to investigate this new tournament it is participating in. (When fighting Jin) Trivia *The roar in Leona's neutral special move sounds exactly like Godzilla's roars from the Godzilla films. *Leona is one of three SNK characters that fall asleep in one of their victory poses. The other three are Elisabeth Blanctorche and Kula Diamond. *Leona's rival is one of the Street Fighter series's core fighters; in Leona's case, it is Blanka. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney